warriorscatsroleplayzfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient ThunderClan
Welcome Tour of Camp Tour of Terrrioty Tour of Dens. Rules: #If a cat dies they come back alive in one moon. #Ever warrior, deputy, leader and Medicine cat can have two apprentices. Own by Own and roleplay by Wildwindstar. Allegiances Leader: Brambleclawstar is a huge, lean, powerful, broad-shouldered, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and long claws, with a scar on his shoulder. Mates with Squirelflight. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Sunpaw and Bluepaw. Deputy: Lionblaze is a broad shouldered, golden tabby tom with amber eyes, a thick pelt, and a nicked ear. Mates with Cinderheart. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Bramblepaw and Dustpaw Medcine cat: Jayfeather is a silky, mottled gray tabby tom with blind, brilliant, pale blue eyes, a short, slender tail, mottled paws, and a scar running down one side. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Birdpaw and Moonpaw. MCA: Birdpaw brown she-cat with brown eyes. Has a crush on Moonpaw. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Moonpaw gray and yellow tom with blue eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Warriors: Dustpelt is a large, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Mates with Ferncloud. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Sandstorm is a sleek pale ginger she-cat with barely visible stripes of darker fur and large, pale green eyes. Mates with Fireheart. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Graystripe is a shaggy, long-haired, solid gray tom with broad shoulders, a broad face, a wide, furry head, furry, muscular shoulders, strong legs, a stripe of darker gray fur running down his back, a torn left ear, a thick, bushy tail, and yellow eyes. Mates with Millie. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Bumblestripe is a very pale gray tom with black stripes like a bumblebee's, and a torn ear. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Hollyleaf is a lean, black she-cat with dark green eyes, thorn sharp claws, and a bushy tail. Powers of leaves, vines and roots. Mates with Rainwhisker. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Brackenfur is a long-legged golden-brown tabby tom with a scar on his flank and amber eyes. Mates with Sorreltail. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Cloudtail is a snow-white tom with thick, long fur and round, blue eyes. Mates with Brightheart. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Thrushpaw and Thornpaw. Leafpool is a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a white chest, and white paws. Mates Crowfeather. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Spiderleg is a skinny, lithe, slender, long-limbed, black tom with a brown underbelly, amber eyes, and a long black tail. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Birchfall is a light brown tabby tom. Mates with Whitewing. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Mousewhisker is a gray-and-white tom with thick, soft fur and green eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Snowpaw. Rosepetal is a skinny, lithe dark cream she-cat. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Molepaw Foxleap is a fluffy, reddish-brown tabby tom. Has a crush on Rosepetal. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentice Cherrypaw Icecloud is a sleek, pure white she-cat with bright, round blue eyes. Mates with Rainwhisker. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Rainwhisker is a dark gray tom with blue eyes. Mates with Icecloud. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Sootfur is a light gray tom with amber eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Tigerheart thick-furred, dark brown tiger-striped tabby tom with a torn ear, a long, sleek tail, and amber eyes. Mates with Dovewing. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Willowpelt is a slender, very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes. Mates with Whitestorm. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Apprentices: Bramblepaw brown tom with amber eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Dustpaw dusty brown she-cat with amber eyes. Has crush on Bramblepaw. Sister with Sunpaw. Roleplay by Wildwindstar Sunpaw ginger tom with green eye and amber eye, black stripes and brown paws. Has a crush on Bluepaw. Brother with Dustpaw. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Bluepaw blue-gray she-cat with green eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Thornpaw is a large, golden-brown tabby tom. He looks like Thornclaw. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Thrushpaw brown tom with green eyes. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Snowpaw white she-cat with blue eyes. Has a crush on Thrushpaw. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Queens: Dovewing is a fluffy, smoky pale gray she-cat with pale golden eyes. Mates with Tigerheart. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Mother of Shadowkit, Thunderkit, Windkit, Riverkit and Skykit. Ferncloud is a pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and pale green eyes. Expecting Dustpelts' kits. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Millie is a small, striped, silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mates with Graystripe. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Mother to Bluekit, Sunkit and Pinekit Ivypool is a small silver and white tabby she-cat with white paws, a white belly, a white face, and dark blue eyes. Execting Bumblestripes'. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Kits: Shadowkit shadow black she-cat with blue eyes. 3 moons old. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Riverkit blue-gray tom with green eyes. 3 moons old. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Thunderkit ginger tom with green eyes. 3 moons old. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Windkit gray she-cat with blue eyes. 3 moons old. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Skykit gray she-cat with sky blue eyes. 3 moons old. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Pinekit brown tom with ivy green eyes. 4 moons old. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Sunkit is a bright ginger tom with long fur, yellow eyes, and a torn ear. He looks like Sunstar. 4 moons old. Has a crush on Shadowkit. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Bluekit blue-gray she-cat with green eyes. 4 moons old. Roleplay by Wildwindstar. Elders: Former Members RPG center﻿ Normal Clan life Ivypool was licking herself and saw Bumblestripe and Tigerheart coming in.FlameXFire. You Can't Break True Love. 03:10, November 22, 2011 (UTC) She like Tigerheart not Bumblestripe, she knew her sister did like Bumblestripe. Dovewing mewed, "I know you like Tigerheart you can have him. So lets do something like get agrument and saw like So____ told me, that____ you____ or____."FlameXFire. You Can't Break True Love. 05:07, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sunpaw walk over to Icecloud his mother. "How are you mother?" Icecloud look down at him, "Good Sunpaw."FlameXFire. You Can't Break True Love. 15:25, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Clan